


My king and queen are you up for a game?

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, zoenne fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: A weekend away with friends
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 19





	My king and queen are you up for a game?

_On Saturday morning the doorbell rang. Zoë went to open the door, stopped Milan to go first._  
Zoë said, “No, let me, it’s Senne.”  
Senne said to Zoë, “ Hey you.’ _They kissed before he entered._  
Senne said, “Hi Milan.”  
Milan said, “She couldn’t wait for you to be here.”  
Senne looked at Zoë and said, “Really? I am not late, right?”  
Milan said, “She almost walked over me.”  
Zoë said, “No, he is exaggerating.” _She pushed Senne into her room and said,_ “Bye Milan.”  
Milan said, “But?” _He looked a little disappointed.  
She locked the door and started to kiss him._  
Senne said, “I thought we would take it slow?”  
Zoë said, “We are. But I can kiss you, right? _Senne whispered yes._  
Senne stopped her and said, “I wanted to ask you something.”  
Zoë said, “You can do that later.” _She pushed him onto the bed._  
Senne said, “Zoë!” _He pulled her with him and they ended up on the bed._

 _…  
  
Senne stroked Zoë’s hair, she was lying against him._  
Senne said, “What I wanted to ask you.”  
Zoë looked at Senne and said “Yes?”  
Senne said, “Max suggested going to the seaside for a weekend. Do you want to join us?”  
Zoë said, “Just the three of us?”  
Senne said, “No, take some of your friends with you. Gill also wants to come.”  
Zoë said, “Oh, with a group?”  
Senne said, “Yes, we can hang out with our friends?”  
Zoë said, “It sounds nice.”  
Senne said, “Really? Cool.”  
Zoë said, “When?”  
Senne said, “Soon. If we know how many people, we can arrange it.”  
Zoë said, “I will ask the girls.” _She texted them._  
Zoë sighs and said, “Luca and Yasmina can’t. Jana and Amber can.”  
Senne said, “Okay, I will let Max know.”

...

_They meet on Friday evening after school. Senne picked up Zoë, Jana, and Amber at Zoë’s place._

_Senne parked his car at the house._ He _smiled at Zoë_ and said, “We are here.”  
Gill said, “Wow Senne! Nice choice.” _It was a little house at the beach._ _They all went inside with their luggage._

Gill said, “So rooms?”  
Senne _heard Max answer that. He smiled at Zoë, took her hand and_ said, “Come.” _They went upstairs._  
He _stopped at a door and_ said, “Close your eyes.”  
Zoë _narrowed her eyes and_ said, “Why?”  
Senne said, “Just do it.” _He waited.  
_ Zoë said, “Fine.” _She put a hand before her eyes.  
He opened the door to their room, led her in and _said, “Okay.” _When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the ocean._  
Zoë _gasped and_ said, “That view! Have you chosen this?”  
Senne said, “Yes, do you like it?” _He opened the sliding window to their little terrace._  
Zoë said, “Yes, of course.” _She stepped outside and leaned against the railing, he stood behind her, put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She took a deep breath and held his hands._

 _Later in the evening, Senne took a few bottles from the fridge, he and Max started to make some drinks. Gill chose music. Amber, Jana and Zoë laughed about something.  
_ Gill said, “Can I join?”  
Zoë _smiled at her and_ said, “Of course!” _She moved a little so she could sit with them._  
Gill said, “Who’s Aaron?”  
Jana said, “Amber’s boyfriend.”  
Gill said, “He didn’t come with us?”  
Amber shrugged and said, “I didn’t know we could bring people too.”  
Zoë said, “Amber! Why didn’t you ask me that? Senne organized this.”  
Amber said, “It’s okay. He had to go somewhere with his friends.”

Max said, “Drinks!” _He passed a few around. Jana sat next to Zoë and wanted to get up._  
Senne said, “No, stay. It’s all right.” _He leaned over to Zoë and gave her a drink that he mixed up for her, then sat down opposite Zoë._

Zoë _looked at Jana and_ whispered, “Make your move?”  
Jana said, “Hm?” _Zoë nodded to Max.  
_ Jana said, “No! Zoë!”  
Amber _heard it and_ said, “Oh yes! Isn’t he still single?”  
Jana said, “Ssht.”  
Gill said, “What are you talking about?”  
Jana said, “Nothing.” _She stirred her drink._

 _Zoë felt Senne look at her. She looked into his eyes. Senne heard his name and looked up. Zoë sighed.  
Jana threw a pillow at Max._ He said “Hey! Why?!”  
Jana said, “You know why!”  
Max said, “I haven’t done anything.”  
  
Zoë whispered to Jana, “Maybe be a little nicer.”  
Jana said, “Stop it.” _She sighed and got up._ “Senne? Let’s switch.”  
Zoë said, “What?”  
Senne _looked up and_ said, “Why?”  
Jana said, “You can sit next to Zoë if you want.” _Senne looked at Zoë, who was looking surprisingly at Jana._  
Senne said, “Eum okay.” _He got up and sat between Zoë and Amber._  
Senne _whispered to Zoë_ , “What just happened?”  
Zoë said, “I teased her, it was just a joke.”  
Gill said, “She was setting up Jana with Max.”  
Zoë _looked at Gill_ and said, “How do you know that?”  
Gill said, “You are not that subtle. You succeed a little because now they sit next to each other.”  
 _Senne smiled and shook his head._

 _Amber stared at her phone.  
_ Senne _noticed and_ said, “Are you expecting a message?”  
Amber _looked up and_ said, “Hm?” _Senne nodded at her phone._  
Amber said, “Oh, not really.”  
Zoë said, “Isn’t he texting back?”  
Amber said, “He is probably too busy.” _Her phone lighted up and she smiled at it.  
  
_

**Saturday**

_Senne entered the kitchen. Max and Gill were already awake.  
_ Senne said “Good morning.”  
Gill said “Hey! Is Zoë still sleeping?”  
Senne said, “No, she is in the shower.”  
Senne said, “Have you eaten yet?”  
Max said, “We’ll wait for the rest to wake up.” _Senne_ _picked up a mug and made a coffee._

 _Senne felt a finger run down his back and flinched.  
He looked over his shoulder at Zoë, turned and gently pushed against her side.  
She laughed and said,_ “No! Don’t.” _Senne grabbed Zoë by her waist._  
 _Gill smiled and shook her head._

 **Late morning  
** _Amber and Jana went to Zoë._  
Jana said to Zoë, “Are we going then?”  
Senne looked up and said, “Hm?”  
Zoë said, “Oh yes! We are going for a walk.” _She kissed his cheek and got up. She saw Senne looking at her and_ said, “You can be without me for an hour, can’t you?”  
Senne said, “Of course. Max! We can go now.”  
Max said, “Yes!” _He jumped up._  
 _  
_Amber said, “What are they going to do?” _She looked at the others._  
Zoë said, “They go for a run, I think.”  
Amber asked Gill, “Can I come with you?”  
Gill said, “Of course, I would like that! I can never keep up with those boys.”  
Amber said, “Nice! I am going to change.”  
Gill said, “Senne wait! Amber joins us.”  
Senne said, “Okay?” He grabbed Zoë and said, “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”  
Zoë said, “No! It’s not my thing.”  
  
 **Afternoon  
** _Zoë sat on the terrace with a mug of tea in her hand and enjoyed the sun.  
_ Senne said, “This looks nice.” _He sat down next to her._ _Zoë smiled. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Zoë leaned against him and closed her eyes.  
  
_ Max said, “Senne?”  
Senne looked up and said, “Hm?”  
Max said, “We are going to the beach, if you want to come with us?”  
Senne said, “Now?” _Max nodded yes._  
Senne said, “Go without us. If that’s okay for you?” _He looked at Zoë, squeezed her leg gently to get her attention._  
Zoë said, “Yes, I am good here.” _Senne smiled_.

Amber said, “Aren’t they coming?”  
Max said, “No, they want to be alone for a while.” _Senne heard them all go out and the door closed._ He said, “We are alone.” Zoë sighs and said, “Finally.”  
  
...

 _Max frowned as he entered the living room. Zoë and Senne were playing a board game at the table._  
Max said, “Are you sure you are ready to lose?”  
Zoë said, “Who?”  
Max said, “You?”  
Senne said, “Don’t underestimate her. She is good at this.”  
Max _looked at what they were playing_ and said, “Who’s the red one?”  
Zoë said, “I am!” _She moved her pawn._  
Max said, “But that one is..”  
Senne _cut him off_ and said, “winning, I know.”  
Max said, “I thought you never lose these games.” _Senne looked at Max._  
Senne said, “You don’t have to rub it in.”  
Zoë _surprisingly looked at Senne_ and said, “Your turn!” _Senne rolled the dice. Max looked at the game._  
Zoë said, “Don’t help him.” _Senne smiled at her and moved his pawn._

Gill said, “This looks nice! I also want to play.”  
Max said, “It’s almost finished.”  
 _It was Zoë’s turn_ and Senne said, “No!” _Zoë smiled._  
Gill said, “Who’s winning?” _Senne sighed._ “What? No!” _She laughed._  
Zoë smiled and said, “I won!”  
Senne said, “I want a rematch!”  
Jana said, “Good luck with that. Zoë is a queen with these games.”  
Gill said, “What?! Has our king met his queen?”

Gill said, “Did you set a prize?”  
Zoë _surprisingly looked at Gill_ and said, “A prize? No!” _Then she looked at Senne._  
Senne said, “For the next one?”  
Zoë said, “That’s not fair, I won this one.”  
Senne said, “I will think about it.”  
Gill said, “Don’t think about it too long. Whenever she wants something, she can say ‘you owe me one’.”  
Senne said, “Don’t give her any ideas.”

Amber came in late and said, “Oh! Who won?”  
Zoë said, “I did!”  
Zoë said, “You are in for the next round too?”  
Amber said, “Yes!.”  
Senne said, “Just a little break?” _He took Zoë’s hand and pulled her outside._  
Senne said, “So?” _She put her arms around his neck._ Zoë said, “So?” _He kissed her.  
_ Zoë said, “I want more than just a kiss.” _Senne smiled and shook his head._  
Senne said, “Do you have anything in mind?” _She whispered in his ear._  
Senne _surprisingly looked at Zoë and_ said, “Okay.” _  
_Zoë said, “Really?”  
Senne smiled and said, “Yes. And what if I win?”  
Zoë said, “Hm, something else?” _He nodded yes and whispered something to her too.  
_ Zoë frowned and said, “Fine.”  
Senne said, “Let’s go back inside.” _He wanted to go, but she pulled him back_.  
Zoë said, “Just one more.” _And kissed him.  
  
_ Max said, “Why is it taking so long?”  
Jana looked outside and said, “They are kissing.”  
Max said, “As always.”  
Jana said, “Are you jealous?”  
Max said, “No! Why would I?”  
Senne said, “What?”  
Max said, “Nothing.”

Gill clapped her hands and said, “My king and queen, are you up for a game?” _She looked at Zoë and Senne._  
Senne smiled and said, “What kind of game are we playing?”  
Gill said, “Monopoly.” _They all sat around the table. Senne between Zoë and Gill. Amber sat opposite Zoë, between Max and Jana._

 _Zoë put her head on Senne’s shoulder as she read the manual. Senne put his hand on Zoë’s leg.  
The others were setting up the game.  
_Amber said, “Don’t fall asleep. Maybe you can win twice?” _Zoë smiled at Amber._  
Senne said, “Are you falling asleep?”  
Zoë said, “No?” _He tickled Zoë’s side._ Zoë laughed and said, “No! Don’t.”  
 _She straightened her back and looked at Senne, who smiled at her.  
_  
Gill said, “Who’s the bank? Senne?”  
Senne said, “Good.”  
Jana said, “Isn’t it safe if someone else does that?” _Senne looked surprised at Jana._  
Jana said, “I don’t know how far you two are going to distract each other?”  
Gill said, “Three things at once?”  
Senne narrowed his eyes and said, “What? I can handle this.”  
Gill said, “Maybe Max can do it instead?”  
 _Zoë kept silent. Senne put his hand on her lower back._  
Senne said, “You memorized that thing by now?” _Zoë smiled and put it aside.  
_  
Zoë said, “Okay. Do we start or not?”  
Senne smiled and said, “A little impatient?”  
Zoë said, “It takes too long.”  
Max said, “You two stretched most of it.” _  
_Senne said, “Who starts?”  
Zoë said, “Go ahead.”  
  
 _After a few hours Amber and Jana were out, Max almost too.  
Zoë put her hand on Senne’s back and slid her fingers under his sweater. Senne flinched.  
_Max said, “Are you trying to distract him?” _Zoë looked at Max._  
Zoë said, “Maybe you should focus on the game instead of us. Because it seems like you are about to lose.” _She smiled at Max._ _Senne laughed._  
  
Gill said, “Max, don’t leave me with those 2.”  
Max said, “But I am broke. I am done with it.” _He yawned and stretched his arms._  
Amber said, “Is it over?”  
Max said, “No.”  
Gill laughed and said “Prison again! You are out of luck Zoë.”  
Zoë said, “No!” _  
_Senne whispered, “It’s not that bad.”  
 _Gill rolled the dice and moved her pawn. She landed on a place of Zoë and sighed.  
_ Gill said, “No! I can’t.”  
Max said, “Just the two of them. What a surprise.”

Zoë suddenly said, “No! Wait!”  
Senne said, “It’s done Zoë.”  
Gill said, “Did he win?” _Zoë sighed._

Gill said, “Has a price been chosen?”  
Senne said, “Yes!”  
Zoë said, “Did I agree?” _Senne narrowed his eyes.  
_ Senne said, “Oh you little!” _He grabbed her waist and tickled her._

**Evening**

Max asked Senne, “Another drink?” _Senne doubted, he already had a few._  
Zoë said, “Oh please don’t. Otherwise, you can sleep in another room.” _The others looked up in surprise._  
Max said, “As long as it’s not the couch.” _That made everyone laugh except Zoë and Senne._  
Gill whispered, “Have you experienced that yet?”  
Senne said, “Once.” _He looked at Zoë. He pushed back his drink. Sighed, stood up and went out._  
Max said, “Did I say something wrong?”

A few minutes later, Zoë said, “I should check on him.” _She also went outside, it wasn’t dark yet. She saw him sitting in a distance in the sand.  
He heard someone close to him and looked up. He smiled a little and looked back in front of him._  
Zoë said, “Can I?”  
Senne said, “Of course.” _They sat there in silence for a while.  
_  
Until Senne said, “Why did you lock your door that night?” _Now he did look at her, but she only looked at him for a second._  
Zoë _sighed._ “Every time you came home so late, it always woke me up. I wanted to sleep once.” She paused. ‘Not that it helped.”  
Senne said, “I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you say this?”  
Zoë shrugged. Senne said, “I am sorry.” Zoë said, “Me too.”  
 _Senne pulled her closer to him and they watched the sunset.  
  
_

 **Sunday morning  
** Zoë woke up, stretched her arms and looked beside her, Senne was gone. She looked disappointed and took her phone. It was 9.30 am.  
She wrapped a blanket around her and sat outside on their terrace in the sun.

 _Zoë heard something behind her and looked up_. “There you are!” _Senne smiled and walked out.  
_ He said, “Hey.” _He leaned to her and kissed her. He was already dressed._  
Zoë said, “Where were you?”  
Senne said, “I just got back from the bakery.”  
 _Zoë smiled and remembered what she asked him when she won. “_ Oh, you didn’t!”  
Senne said, “Of course I did. Wait.” _He came back with a tray full of breakfast things.  
_ Zoë smiled at Senne and said, “Oh! Thank you!”  
  
 **Afternoon** _  
Zoë sat on the terrace scrolling through some music.  
_ Max said, “Zoë? Where is Senne?”  
Zoë looked up and said, “In our room, I think, why?”  
Max said, “Nothing special.” He paused. “So you are not..”  
Zoë said, “Always kissing?”  
Max laughed and said, “They told you?”  
Zoë smiled and said, “They tell me everything.”  
 _Max sighed and sat down next to Zoë._  
  
 _Senne leaned to Zoë and whispered,_ “Did you miss me?” _Zoë startled and turned to him.  
_ Zoë teasingly said, “Mwa.” _But she couldn’t hold her smile._  
Senne said, “Hey.” _He pushed her side._  
Zoë said, “Ouch.” _She put out her tongue to him and wanted to push him back. But he was faster and held her finger._ _He brought her finger to his lips and kissed it. She bit her lower lip._  
Senne whispered, “Don’t look at me like that.”  
Max said, “There you are. Have you seen that photo?”  
Senne _looked at Max_ and said, “No? ” _He leaned on Zoë’s chair.  
Max took his phone and looked for it.  
Senne_ _frowned_ and said, “Since when are they a thing?”  
Max said, “I didn’t know either.”  
Zoë said, “Who?”  
Senne said, “Someone from unie.” _Max turned his phone to her._  
Gill said, “ Where is everyone?”  
Zoë said, “Aren’t they inside?”  
Senne said, “No, I haven’t seen them just now, why?”  
Gill said, “Are we doing something today?”  
Senne _looked at Gill, shrugged_ and said “I am good.” _He pulled Zoë closer._  
Gill said, “But it’s our last day.” She pouted.  
Max said, “Maybe go for a walk?”  
Zoë said, “I will text Jana to see where they are.”  
Senne said, “You don’t have to.” _He pointed to them._  
Gill said, “Are you two coming too?”  
Amber said, “We just came back.”  
Zoë stood up and said, “I am going to get a sweater.”  
Senne said, “Yes, so do I.”  
Gill _narrowed her eyes_ and said, “Don’t take too long?” _Max laughed._ _Senne walked past her and went upstairs._

 _He closed the door to their room, pushed her against it and kissed her. Her hands went through his hair, she pulled him closer.  
Senne sighs and pushes himself off. _He smiled and said, “You are blushing.” _She kissed his cheek.  
_ Senne said, “Come on.”  
Zoë said, “Wait.” _She picked up her sweater._  
Senne said, “Oh yes.”  
 _Just before she opened the door, he stopped her and kissed her again.  
_ Zoë looked at him and said, “You are not making it easy.” _He smiled and opened the door._  
Senne closed their door and said, “I still have to get my part.”  
Zoë said, “You are thinking about that now?” _She smiled and shook her head.  
_ Zoë said, “Tonight okay?” _Senne nodded yes._

 _On the way down, Senne almost bumped into Gill.  
_ Gill said, “There you are! We almost left without you.”  
Senne said, “I couldn’t find it.”  
Gill said, “Sure.”  
  
They walked to the sea. _Senne and Gill played around. Zoë and Max walked behind them._  
 _Senne grabbed Zoë from behind._ _Zoë startled, made a noise_ and said “No no!” _She lost balance, stepped back and, bumped into Senne, who also lost his balance._  
Max said, “Watch out!” _He grabbed Zoë and held her up._ _Senne let her go and fell on the sand._  
Gill laughed and said “You two!”  
 _Zoë looked at Senne, pulled his hand_ and said “Are you okay? You surprised me.”  
 _Senne rubbed his back_ and said “I am good. Nice save Max!” _They made a high five._  
Gill said, “Don’t scare her, okay?”  
  
 _Senne stood behind Zoë and whispered in her ear_ “The second try.”  
 _Zoë smiled, he put his arms around her and she held his hands.  
_ Max said, “You wanted to do that? Ha! Failed!” _Senne looked at Max for a second._ ~~  
~~ _Senne squeezed her hands, Zoë felt Senne letting her go.  
_ Max said, “Don’t look so disappointed Zoë.”  
Senne said, “Hm? What?”  
Max said, “As soon as you let her go, her face changed.”  
 _Zoë pushed Max and_ said, “I didn’t do that!” _  
_Max said, “Yes, you did!” _Zoë stuck out her tongue at Max. Senne laughed._


End file.
